


Lollipop

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Officer Morningstar [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A girl's got to have her lollipop.





	Lollipop

Chloe walked out of the doctor's office as a wicked smirk that was much like Lucifer's came across her face. She looked up at the sky and placed a finger on her lips as if to say shh. She headed to the store to pick up something that she had seen the other day at the store and packaged it up. "Thanks, he's going to love it and get a kick out of this shirt." She said with a rather happy smile to the strange look she was getting from the clerk as she took her package and left. She went to his loft and made sure to place it on his bed before a note she left behind as well. She turned and headed out to the very location it said to meet her at.

Lucifer walked into his loft and sighed softly as he rolled his neck. He got back from going to talk to his siblings. It seems they didn't want to talk to him at the loft for some strange reason. He shrugged as he walked towards his bedroom undoing his tie and tossing it to the side for now. He noticed the box and blinked as he opened it and saw the baby shirt that said 'My daddy's the devil got to love me.' he chuckled with that and smirked with the next one. 'Hi, I'm the antichrist.' He looked around his loft then. "Chloe?" He called out before he noticed the note and started to read it.

'Dear Lucifer,

Well, you got what you wanted. If you couldn't tell by now I'm pregnant. Yes with your baby. And yes I am still going to punish you for not asking me about it. I know we were fighting at the time and I didn't talk to you about anything that was going on. You know where to find me to accept your punishment or else.'

Lucifer blinked a couple times as he reread the note and popped his neck again before he turned and walked to the balcony as his wings came out and a slightly angry but determined look came onto his face then. "Woman I'm coming for you." He said simply before he took off into the sky.

Chloe sat on a bench watching the waves when she heard wings beat across the sky. She heard something land and didn't turn around when she spoke up. "Finally came and join me Lucifer?"

Lucifer walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to punish me for the rest of our life's then Chloe?"

Chloe looked up at him then. "Don't you mean the rest of mine I am mortal after all."

Lucifer smiled softly as he sat down beside her and gently made her straddle his lap then. "There are ways around it." He said simply and placed a finger on her lips when she opened her mouth to speak. "I have spoken to my brothers and asked. And much to my eldest brother's pleasure, he is going to speak to my father about it. And as I told my little sister Azarel if nothing else I will join her in hell keeping her with me forever more."

Chloe smiled softly before she leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "So daddy devil how do you feel knowing you're going to be a father soon?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "I don't think it has hit me yet. Though I know my soon to be wife still wants to punish me."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she stands up. "Hands behind your back."

Lucifer put his hands behind his back as he watched her walk behind him and use her handcuff's on him.

"There." She said with a smile before she walked back around and spread his legs and stood between them. She knelt down before him and smirked softly.

"You know we are in public anyone could see us, Chloe."

"I know but this area is closed. And no one will come and look if you're not quiet. And I know you can't be." She said simply before she undid his pants before she unzipped them and pulled them down to his ankle. "Commando how very devilish of you." She said with a smile before she bent down and kissed the head of his cock then.

Lucifer bit his bottom lip as he watched her go from kissing the head of his cock to licking it like its a fucking lollipop.

Chloe blew softly onto his cock as she watched him twitch slightly. "I should do that again." And she did do that again and again before she started to happily suck on his cock.

Lucifer groaned as his fist clenched tightly as he watched her. "Chloe." He hissed out as he watched her ignore him and go back to sucking him. "Woman." He hissed again at her.

Chloe smiled as she pulled back to look at him. "Don't you woman me Lucifer." She stood and bent down and kissed him on his lips. "Besides we are going to punish you the rest of our life mortal, immortal, or dead." She took a hold of his face and kissed him again on the lips deeply. She pulled back and kissed him on his forehead. "Come on I want some chocolate now." She said as she went and undid the cuffs and pocketed them.

Lucifer sat there with his hard cock out as he turned and glared at her. "And what about this woman?"

Chloe looked at him and grinned at him. "I have had my fun I want chocolate now." She kissed his cheek. "The joys of being around a pregnant woman Lucifer."

Lucifer stood and tucked his cock back in his pants and looked down at her. "You know you don't know when or where I will get you back for that woman."

Chloe just smiled sweetly at him before she took his hand and walked off with him. "You can try Lucifer but I do get the upper hand in the end."

Lucifer shook his head knowing in the bedroom he will get the upper hand in the end. And an evil smirk crossed his face as they walked away together hand in hand as he started to plot his revenge against his own soon to be wife. And she will take his lollipop over and over again where he wants to put it. He will make sure she is swimming in his cum at the end of the night.

THE END!


End file.
